The case that never got solved
by GleekFreak001
Summary: Finn Hudson moved to New York to work as a murder investigator detective. There he meet's the beautiful, smart, sexy and yet tiny murder investigator Rachel Berry. I kinda stole part of the story line from Castle:) This is my first story on FanFiction. Re-Uploaded ! Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey ! How ya doing ? So this is my first story on FanFiction, so be nice ! I got the story line from the TV show Castle, that show ROCKS. But I only write story's about Glee because that is the BEST show EVER ! Well I don't really know how this thing works but Reviews are good eh ?**

* * *

Detective Finn Hudson. Sounds good huh ? He somehow ended up in New York but not in California. The nature of 2013.

And now he's not just a cop, now he's working as a murder Investigator.

It was his first day and he was already lost. He was walking down a hallway, trying to figure out where to go, when he heard someone behind him say

"Hey tall guy! you lost?".

He turned around and saw some guy with a mohawk walking towards him. He rubed the back of his neck, "Uh yeeh kind of". The guy with the mohawk was now standing beside him, and asked if he was the new guy. Finn really hoped that he wouldn't get that nickname around there.

"Yes, my name is Finn Hudson" Finn held his hand out for him to shake.

"Noah Puckerman, but call me Puck" He said as he shook his hand and then told Finn to follow him.

Finn followed Puck until they stop'd in front of a door witch had a sign on the right side of the door. It say'd Artie Abrams, that must be the guy that Finn talked to on the phone yesterday.

Puck turned to me and said "Captin is waiting for you, I'll see you when you finish and show you around. Good luck dude" and with that said he walked away.

Finn took a deep breath and knocked on the door, he heard someone telling him to come in. He walked in and saw a man with glasses sitting behind a desk. "You must be Finn Hudson" he says as he stands up and holds out his hand, Finn nods and shakes his hand. Artie pointed the the chair opposed his desk while he sits down

"Take a seat Finn".

When Finn walked out of the office he had the biggest smile on his face.

When Puck saw him he just chuckled and asked if he got the job. "Hell yeeh, I got the job!"

He just laugh'd at him and shake'd his head "come on! I'll show you around.".

They started walking towards an empty desk „first of all is your desk, witch is in front of Berry's desk and behind mine. You'll be working here everyday so you should try to be nice to people" he says. When Puck said the name Berry Finn started to wonder why that name sounded familiar, but didn't have a clue, so he decided to ask Puck about it

"Hey Puck?". Puck looks at him "Why does the name Berry sound so familiar?".

Puck sighs and says "You've probably heard of the Berry murder. Hiriam Berry murderd the summer 2010. The case that never got solved". Ahh Finn had read about that case. "Come on, next stop is the lab" Puck said and started walking.

They stop'd at a glass door. Finn look'd in and saw a black woman. It look'd like she was searching a body for some evidence. Puck knocked on the door and walked in and gestured Finn to follow him.

"Cedes, this is our new detective, Finn Hudson. Finn this is Mercedes Jones, she's our medical examiner.".

Mercedes smiled at Finn "Nice to meet you Finn. I would shake your hand but..." she gestures to her hand witch are cover'd in blood, probably after searching the body. Finn laughs at that, Puck laughs along with him but then tells them that the two of them need to get going to visit the other places around there. They wave at Mercedes on the way out and make their way where the people that drive the corpses car are.

After he had meet the girls who drive the corpses car, Tina and Quinn (Puck was mostly flirting with Quinn but whatever), they went and met another detectives called Sam and Santana.

Puck told him that they still had one place left, the gym. Sam had join'd them, because he had to talk to the trainer. They made their way to the gym and when they stop'd at a glass door Finn saw her.

She was wearing black booty shorts that show'd her perfect legs and ass and she also had blue sport bra on, and oh my god ! She had the most flat stomach ever and you could see the outlines of her six-pack and she also has a very cool black belly ring. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had her hands wrap'd in bandage while she was kickboxing with her trainer encourage her.

Finn had never seen such a beautiful girl before, Puck's voice cut him out of his thoughts "Yo Mike, Berry!". The girl stop'd kicking and look'd in their direction breathing heavily. Puck told them that Finn was the new detective and the girl he assumed that had the last name is Berry, stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm detective Rachel Berry, the murder investigator." Finn shook her hand "Detective Finn Hudson, nice to meet you." Her hands felt so good in his, but yet so small.

Mike told Rachel that she was done for the day so she went to take a shower and clean up for the day. Finn couldn't even make out what the guys were talking about. He was to busy, thinking about the small brunette that he had just meet few minutes before. He snap'd out of it when Puck started to drag him towards the office to get ready for going on the crime scene.

They were all ready to go but Rachel was still not here. Then he heard heals clicking on the floor, and he look'd up. She was wearing purple hoody witch was little oversize'd but it suite'd her. She was also wearing light blue skinny jeans and to top everything, she was wearing black leather boots with high heels, (he wonder'd how she could run in the things, like really) that went up half of her calves. Her hair was down her shoulders still a little wet from the shower, she had a ton of mascara and a little lip gloss on. Finn thought the he would pass out "Guys! You ready to go?" she said as she put on her coat. He heard "yeeh" and "let's get this over with" from Puck and Sam, but he just nodded and walk'd with them towards the car.

* * *

**A/N : So there you go... Well I hope you like my story so far ! Reviews are good eh ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers !**

**I'm so so sorry for not uploading for so long but I've been kinda busy with school, soccer and christmas.**

**But it's christmas break ! Yaay ! *big smile and clap,clap for me***

* * *

When they got to the murder scene they all walk'd towards Mercedes. Rachel was the first one to speek. "What do we got Cedes?". Mercedes look'd up from the notepad she was holding,

"Male, probably 20-30 years old, found by a couple that was walking past. No ID's but I will look for fingerprints when I get back to the lab.".

They all nod'ed, Santana and Puck went to question the couple, Sam stay'd to chat a little more with Mercedes while Rachel and Finn decided to take a look at the body.

"Think you can handle this Hudson?"

Rachel was smirking and Finn couldn't help but chuckle at the question, "Sweetheart, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it"

He ended his sentence with a wink, and she couldn't help but blush a little bit. Finn Hudson is a very handsome man. Shit focus Rachel, he's just a guy. Back to the murder. Rachel took in the murder scene but when her eyes landed on the body, she went really pale and the smile that had been on her lips, was gone

"Oh no, no not him", she whisper'd as she held in the tears that were threatening to fall.

It couldn't be, could it ?

Finn noticed Rachel's change of mood and became very confused, because she had been smiling just a few minutes ago. "Rachel ?"

When she didn't answer he just assumed that she was looking over the body.

But when she started stroking the victim's cheek and whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he decided to get Puck.

When Finn got to Puck, Finn explain'd what had happen'd "When she saw the body she went like really pale and then she started stroking his cheeks and whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. I didn't know what to do man".

Puck look'd like he wanted to cry.

"Not again"

This made Finn even more confused. Had this happen'd before ? He need'ed to ask about that.

When Puck walk'd towards the murder scene Finn follow'd him. When Puck saw Rachel and the body his expresion changed from pissed to sad. He walked to Rachel and took her in his arms

(That made Finn kinda jealous)

She just stood still. There was a rule in this business that was playing in her head.

It said : "Personal issues stay out of work, if not you're of the case".

She got out of Puck's arms and bent down to examine the body

"3 gunshots from the back. One of them seems to have gone right trough his heart, that is probably the bullet that killed him." She lifted up his shirt to see a big purple bruies. She also started squizing his upper arms that also had bruises. "He must have struggled, judging from the bruises he has and his mucles are still tense" she squeezed his upper arms again and then look'd up at us "He has been dead for about... 12 hours or so".

Rachel stood up and waved Quinn and Tina over to take the body back to the lab. They both put a hand on her shoulder as they walk'd past her. Then Rachel made her way towards Mercedes, "I'll give you his name when we get back to the lab so you can let his family know sweety" Mercedes said with a sad smile.

Rachel took a deep breath

"There's no need for that, I already know who he is".

After the murder of her father (wich was never solved), his killer started to murder people she knew or cared about. First there was her father, then the detective that was taking care of his case, her therapist, her ex-boyfriend Jessie, Terri (Mr. Schu's ex-wife), Shelby (her birth-mother), Sarah (old family friend), he even shot her dog ! The killer had almost shot Mike, the trainer and Tina's boyfriend, but missed. He was doing everything in his power to ruin Rachel's life. But she couldn't let him win.  
"His name is Rory, Rory Flanagan. He's Irish, and he has a fiancee named Sugar Motta.".

Then she remember'd a huge thing that made her face fall even more. This made this even worse and harder then it already was.

"and she's pregnant with twins"

* * *

**Well, here you go ! Kinda short but... still a chapter right ? Hope you enjoy'd and hope you'll come around and read more !**

**I'm going to try to upload as often as I can ! :) Love for the readers ! 3**

**Reviews are love for me !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I'm changing my story line a little. Rachel's father was murder'd when she was on her last year of High-school, not in 2010.**

**And Btw, Rachel is 24 and Finn is 25 :)**

**Let's get the party started !**

* * *

When everybody got back to the station Rachel look'd up at the detectives,

"What am I suppose to tell Sugar? We've been friends since high-school and now I have to tell her that her fiancee is dead."

Santana gave her a sad smile "Tell her the truth, that's the best thing to do."

Rachel look'd down at her feet and nod'ed.

"Let's go find out what killed Rory."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they got to the lab Mercedes had already started getting the bullets.

"What killed our boy Mercedes?"

Mercedes look'd up from the body. She took of her bloody gloves and threw them in the trashcan, took new ones and put them on. Then she lifted Rory so you could see his back.

"As you can see there were three bullets but one of them went right trough his heart, that's the bullet the killed him."

"What kind of gun was used?"

Mercedes look'd up at Finn "That's a good question, and I can answer it. You all know that cops have these special guns that nobody else has?"

When all of them nod'ed she continued.

"It was that kind of gun. Not the first time someone close to Rachel dies by being shot by that kind of gun. Ladies and gentlemen. New York has a dirty cop..."

Rachel took a deep breath and walk'd towards the door.

"Rach! Where are you going?" Finn ask'd as he noticed that Rachel was by the door but not next to him.

"I have a phone call to make. And I'd like to get it over with"

And with that said she walk'd out of the room, dying inside for what she was about to do to her friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rachel sat in the break room as she waited for Sugar. She kept thinking how she should tell her that Rory was dead and how hard it would be. They had kept in touch after high-school and she knew how much Sugar and Rory loved each other.

And the twins... man the twins came to her mind.

Sugar and Rory had been trying to have a child for 4 months without luck and then BAMM! Pregnant with twins and they couldn't be happier.

How was Sugar going to handle two baby's without Rory? How were the twins going to grow up without a father?

Rachel knew the feeling all to well of not having a dad around. She was on her last year of High-school when he was murder'd. Her plan was to go to New York and make a good use of her singing talent, but then her father was murder'd. Then she knew that she wanted to make something else out of her life. Her fathers murder was one of the biggest reasons she was working where she was. But the job was hard at time like these, when you have to tell your friend that her fiancee is dead? That's a horrible thing.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

There she stood, pregnant as hell (8 months along) and with a wired look on her face that Rachel couldn't read.

"Hey, come and sit down" she said and patted the space next to her on the couch.

Sugar came and sat down with the help from Rachel (Sugar couldn't get any bigger if she tried) and look'd Rachel straight in the eye.

"He's dead isn't he?"

Rachel could see the tears start to form in her eyes as she speak'd.

"He hasn't been home since two nights ago and I-I... I got a voice mail from him last night"

Now Rachel was very confused, Rory was murder'd last night.

"Sugar I'm going to ask you to tell me what he said in that voice mail, it could help us get whoever who did this"

Sugar took out her phone, pushed a few buttons, seconds later you could hear Rory's voice and he sounded... like he was running?

_Hey babe ahh... I just wanna tell you I love you._

_I uhh... I don't know whats going on but it might end badly._

_I love you and our baby's and- what the fuck?!_

BAMM, BAMM, BAMM!

Three gunshots and then the line went dead.

Sugar sat there with tears in her eyes as Rachel sat there wide eye'd.

"He recorded his own murder"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You guys won't believe what I just found"

Finn, Sam, Puck and Santana all rounded around Rachel's desk as she she sat down in her chair and put a CD in her laptop.

Soon a voice with a heavy accent filled the room.

_Hey babe ahh... I just wanna tell you I love you._

_I uhh... I don't know whats going on but it might end badly._

_I love you and our baby's and- what the fuck?!_

BAMM, BAMM, BAMM!

They all stay'd silence before Finn broke the silence

"Was that..."

Rachel finished the sentence for him,

"Our victim... yes"

There was a little more of silence, but once again it was broken but this time it was Sam.

"How did you get that? We didn't find his phone on the crime scene."

"His fiancee and I are close... Whoa wait a sec, you didn't find his phone on the crime scene?"

She turned in her chair to look at Sam

"No we didn't... I don't see what the big deal is.."

Rachel thought he couldn't be any more clueless then he already was..

"He had his phone when he was murder'd then why would you not find it on the crime scene?"

Finn gave Rachel a look and gave her a small smile

"The killer probably shot the guy and then-"

"took the phone to hide evidence from us-"

"but didn't know that he had made that voice mail

"and we can trace the victims phone!"

Sam, Puck and Santana stood there wide eyed as Finn and Rachel kept finishing each others sentence's.

Santana (as nice as she had become she still had her moments)

"Ok, that was just creepy!"

Rachel blushed and look'd away to hide but not to fast so Finn didn't see it.

"Okay people, we have phone to trace!"

Rachel found Rory's number and wrote it in the computer so it would look for GPS as the others got their chairs and sat around Rachel's desk waiting for the address they needed.

* * *

**Well here you go people !**

**Hope you like'd it and will keep on coming for more ! :)**

**Reviews are love for me ! :***


End file.
